People use mobile communication devices everywhere, all the time. Quite often, they do so even if they are not alone, and therefore, the desire to telecommunicate and to communicate with co-located people simultaneously clashes. Over a long period of time, the human species has developed efficient ways of regulating and maintaining conversations with co-located people, using a variety of verbal and non-verbal cues. However, our current mobile telecommunication devices are insensitive to these cues and often disrupt human conversations.
Our mobile communication devices not only lack the capabilities to interact with us in a social manner, but also don't help us to integrate the two facets of communication, communication with co-located people and telecommunication with remote people using mobile devices. Instead, mobile calls interrupt us at inappropriate times, such as during public performances, during important conversations with our superiors, etc.